


It's hot in Metroplex

by Bremmatron33



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Domestic Fluff, summertime shinanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Its Cybertrons warm season, and two Velocitronians have to acclimate.





	It's hot in Metroplex

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic! Happy B-day Jamm. Directionless fluff isn't my best so I hope it came out cute enough! Hope you had a great day.

“Ugh! This place is ungodly!” Breakdown paused the fight he was watching. He’d become a little obsessed with them since settling on Cybertron. They were a novelty Velocitron didn’t have and they were just right up his lane. Unfortunately maybe to a point where he was hogging the holo screen a bit and neglecting what his conjux liked and in all honesty still needed to watch. The races streamed from home were new and exciting for speedsters here who weren’t left with much but to the two it was just politics and while most mechs couldn’t garner anything more than snark and petty jabs Knock Out could predict massive shifts in their society these squabbles caused. In honesty while Knock Out enjoyed racing and would laud it like any organic agricultural world would laud the brilliance of corn Knock Out was nothing more than a workaholic who actually had little interest in the tame monotonous political races so Breakdown didn’t care too much that he was forcing his neurotic husband to just slow down and live in the moment.

Then and there though Knock Out wasn’t complaining about being forced from his work he was complaining about the heat. Breakdown couldn’t blame him it was god awful but at least Caledex and Prima Vite only assaulted Cybertron like a terrible coworker and not a jilted ex-lover with too much time on their servos. It was stifling and muggy in the warm seasons when the twin stars shared the sky together but at least they were trillions of miles away and content where they were.

Breakdown grunted loudly as he separated himself from the couch, the idea of adding upholstery to every damn piece of furniture even more absurd to him now in the heat. He supposed he didn’t have the pointiest armor in the world and wasn’t worried about pressure on his gears so it wasn’t for him but surely anti-grav tech was better for that.

“You alright out there? Not falling through the floor due to shoddy building codes?” Breakdown laughed under his breath as he hung lightly on the doorframe of their bedroom.

“Hey now, I’ve actually had a drink or two with the Constructicons. They’re good mechs who know what they’re doing.” Sprawled out on their berth in front of the air conditioning Knock Out seemed to have no complaints about the cooling systems the team had gotten up and running.

“Any masterpiece can crumble due to poor materials. If you knew half the shady deals Starscream made me make you wouldn’t be so cavalier. “What’s the point of buying the best when some catastrophe is just going to strike and ruin it all again? The mecha of this city need more homes so just make it work!” Uggh, they all sound like home just hemorrhaging resources and time sticking plasters and throwing tarps and confetti so the public will be happy! It’s nonsense!”

Breakdown could only sigh as he fell heavily next to Knock Out. Even with his best attempts the mech always found a way to focus on work. “I know you weren’t satisfied with how everything happened. The public works campaigns were a big part of your life and well...Windblade sort of took that from ya and I’m not saying she had any right but at least it’s getting done. That’s what matters. You would have needed someone like her to help Navitas once you did finally convince Override.” Knock Out had actually been slowly working on a few rather radical campaigns that were all practically moot now that they’d reconnected with Cybertron. If there was anything Knock Out hated more it was wasted effort so Breakdown felt for his conjux. Feeling as if he was thrown back to the preliminary tracks, ignored and ordered around most of the cycle. “If you’ve gotta focus on work at least focus on your clients, work that makes you happy. You’ve got more than enough clientele here to keep your servos busy and mechs from home are clogging my inbox thinking you’ve gone into retirement.” Slipping his digits between Knock Out’s he tugged his servo over gently and gave the lightly worn knuckles a kiss. Optics locking on the severely fogged up door, he messily drew a few love sparks in the corner. Judging from the spike in the other mechs em field Breakdown only managed to jostle the hornets nest and a secret. If Knock Out thought he didn’t catch him trying to hide his other servo he was severely mistaken.

“Don’t remind me love. Just another damn plaster! I certainly wouldn’t put my faith in her! Honestly that obnoxious self righteous little scrapplet is far more alike to Starscream than she’d like to think. They’re both idiots who don’t even think! None of these mechs think! She doesn’t understand the state of Velocitron and neither does Moony really bless her spark and they’re only happy if they get what they want but they don’t think! Somethings take time to do them the right way!”

“Primus knows I’d never hear that from you back when I first me ya. I just think you think too much. Way too much sometimes. Velocitron...maybe needed this slap in the face, this scolding. It might stick…..They’re just all green to this, focused on their own crusades, and you have no patience for mechs who don’t see your way.”

“The right way you mean?”

“Course but that’s only because I know you better and if you let mechs see the side of you I see they might be more inclined to listen. What’s wrong with your servo babe?”

Knock Out tried not to sound as nervous as his laughter. “You’re holding it like a vice. You know I love snuggling but you’re not exactly making this heat any more bearable with that furnace of an engine of yours. You’re making my back widow sweat and it’s going to streak the paint on my aft eventually!”

Breakdown’s engine rumbled as he snuggled Knock Out’s back with avengence. “Tough, it’s my air too ya know. You also know I meant your other servo. The one you tried to hide.”

“ I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Knock Out gave his best affronted look.

Breakdown returned it with his most unamused glare. “Don’t make me flip you.”

“Breakdown I’m fine! I’m-wuahh!” Primus like he’d never heard the before. It took the bigger mech no effort to change their positions on the bed and snag the arm Knock Out had been trying to hide. Knock Out had looked fine all week and he’d even been sketching earlier that day before the heat really hit but now there were a few setting rings taped down.

“What’s this about? Huh?” Breakdown fondled the arm carefully, tugging on the thin rope that ran between the rings. Knock Out’s talons curled slightly, not enough to use but just enough to look normal. “Knocky!”

Knock Out tried to slip his arm free but it likely hurt too much to tug even in Breakdown’s light grip. “It’s nothing! I snapped a cable, it’d been going bad for ages! I don’t have anything to replace it with so I improvised. I’ll have more supplies dropped off tomorrow. With all the limbs I’ve been making for all these walking hodgepodges the hospital has set up a delivery so I didn’t have to keep going in. You wanted me to relax after all, nothing more relaxing than working from home.”

“Not when you’re still snapping cables, forgetting to fuel up, missing your council meetings so I have Starscream and Windblade blowing up my inbox asking me if you’ve abandoned the cause or been kidnapped, need I go on? I wanted you to relax, actually act like the persona you put on. What were you doing that was so important you did this instead of going to the hospital?”

Knock Out’s face fell into a pout, his voice turning whiny and embarrassed at being scolded. “It got hot and my tires swelled. They still only use air on this dump! Besides if I went to the hospital they’d be all over me! You know how I feel about mechs knowing I’m injured! I may not have many enemies here but I’m sure some mech has it out for me! That slagger Tigatron would probably like nothing more than to see me out of his fur. Bastard acts all noble but why be a damn predator if you want to go around being Mr. white knight?! He’s shady.”

“Knocky! This ain’t home and even if anyone tried to hurt ya that’s what I’m here for. I may be a little new to the league here on Cybertron but I can still take a punch and give one right back. Come on, let me take ya to the clinic at least.”

“The clinic! Breakdown they let the damn students work there and this is my servo!” Breakdown only hugged the smaller mech close as his mood switched right to outrage.

“Yeah so you can yell at them all you want and they can’t say anything and~ It’s right by a small sweets place that just popped up. I bet they’ll have some treats to cool us down.” Knock Out instantly resorted to saber pup optics, clearly tempted but not nearly enough.

“Breakdown? Light of my life~ Have I told you how much I love you this week? How well you care for me and hate when I’m distressed~” Breakdown refused to buckle, it was hard but neither of them had left their apartment in over a week. The needed to stop being gremlins.

“We need some fresh air babe. It’s probably decent outside with the wind. We could probably go for a little race. Come on do you really want to deal with this brace?”

Knock Out’s face was the cutest thing, stuck between so many temptations. “More than I want to go outside! Ten kliks out there and my paint will fade ten shades!”

“Not if you drive fast enough~ Come on now, even I can do laps around Cybertronian cops. We can do whatever we want. Please~?” Knock Out had reached maximum pout. He was breaking.

“But...my tires.” The two mechs stared at each other for a long moment before Breakdown rolled his optics and before Knock Out could catch on he had him thrown over his shoulder.

“Fine, you’ve moved my sevo. Guess I’m walking to the clinic.” Screeching like a bitlet as Breakdown locked up the apartment all reply he received were a few calming aft pats as he was carted down the hall. Even out in the hall the neighbors on their floor only spared them fleeting glances before telling them off “to get a room”.

* * *

 

Outside the air was still muggy and disgusting but the strong warm wind was enough to coax Knock Out from his temper tantrum. They’d both transformed and slid onto the street, Breakdown keeping a close optic on Knock Out so he couldn’t escape off a ramp and flee his fate.

The clinic was a bit crowded thanks to the heatwave, dozens of mechs venting heavily in front of fans to cool their burning engines as frantic nurses passed around cooling solution. They all turned a tad more frantic as soon as they noticed Knock Out. While his reputation wasn’t as strong as it was back home he was still well recognised and Breakdown brought his fussy conjux to the place often at odd hours when his experiments would go bad. Breakdown gave them a polite wave as he found a seat, pulling Knock Out onto his lap despite his groaning.

Slapping at Breakdowns knee Knock Out tried to wriggle free to get his own seat. “Breakdown~ You’re gross.”

Breakdown retorted with a kiss to his partner’s helm. “You’re gross. It’s busy today don’t make a fuss.”

It took a bit but the two were in and out fairly quickly. Knock Out was adamant on getting the right cable but after the fifth one brought to him he just ended up getting it himself and let the flushed medic finish the job. Breakdown had to remind himself to not butt in too. Usually it was his job to fix up Knock Out when he couldn’t do it himself but he’d been trying to break his conjux of that dependency in case of emergency since he wasn’t actually a certified doctor of any kind. It wasn’t going as planned but at least he’d stopped running away from the clinic medics...for the most part.  
Thankfully the sweets shop Breakdown had planned to soothe Knock Out’s nerves with was so busy the service was almost instant. It was small with nothing but a case, a bar, and some scattered tables. Breakdown barely had time to look at the menu before a pretty pastel purple femme and bright teal speedster were snatching his chits and shoving him off with two massive cups of strange frozen fuel. The two took their drinks to the newly opened park,stealing tastes as they walked. The novelty of having the prettiest parts of the wilds close at home still not quite catching on but a few newly forged were there with their friends testing out there new wheels or wings. The two took a seat under the shade of one of the flower dotted weeping trees and watched the playful chaos.

They mech watched for hours, Knock Out pointing out lovely alt modes of passersbyes and Breakdown teasing the few wild fauna that had followed the flowers, his gaze slowly turning to just Knock Out. They’d both forgone the strange utensil they’d been given with their drinks to just sipping at it and Knock Out looked so cute trying to drink his in the most dignified way possible. Breakdown rested his arm on Knock Out’s back wheels and gently massaged circles into his shoulder. “You enjoying your drink?” Knock Out hummed in confirmation, mouth full of slushy energex and sweet oil. “You’re arm okay?”

“He didn’t pre-stretch it enough so it’s stiff but...fine.”

“Knowing you you’ll have it broken in by tomorrow.”

“Probably.”

Breakdown vented slowly as Knock Out tangled their digits together. He’d slowly been winning Knock Out over, hurdle after hurdle. Breakdown wished Cybertron would just stop throwing hurdles at them. There really was only so much Knock Out could stand. “This place really ain’t all that bad. Right Knocky?”

“Hmm...I suppose it has some charm. Plenty to work with as they say.”

“Yeah. If you get tired of dealing with the council...you got options here.”

“Oh Breakdown.” Knock Out sighed, neither of them really liked bringing up old fights but this one seemed to linger. Breakdown did feel bad for it but he couldn’t help but want to get his way. He felt sharp talons squeeze around his digits. “L-let’s head home. Watch one of those fights you like.”

“Really?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah.”


End file.
